


Welcome Home

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M, happy birthday akashi!!!, idk man, slight cuddling???, slight obsessive behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi wonders about his senior's disappearance.<br/>He proceeds to wonder a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> HAPYP BIRTGDAY SEIJUUROU

He closed the book in his hands, mismatched eyes glancing up for a second. For a moment, he swore, he could see the figure of _his_ , but it was gone when he blinked, the seat opposite him empty.

He exhaled slowly, placing down the book onto the table in front of him, next to his shougi set.

Standing up from his suddenly-uncomfortable chair, he sighedbefore pulling out his cellphone from his pocket.

It has been one month since he last saw him.

_One month, since he left._

_Two weeks since he stopped calling back._

_One week since he stopped texting back._  

He closed his eyes, attempting to calm himself.

_He wouldn’t just leave like this_ , His fists clenched for a moment. _He’s probably too busy, too busy to call or anything._

_Or he had already grown tired of you,  Sei-kun_ , a tiny voice whispered from the back of his mind. He gritted his teeth and set his phone aside.  
  
He really had to stop checking his messages every five minutes, it was becoming an obsession, to see whether if the other had texted back.

He should really sleep, thinking too much was bad for his health.

But that was what he did, most of the time. Think too much, and lead Teikou to victory.

_Didn’t he wanted me to do that anyway?_

Maybe he should not have paid for Shuuzou’s father’s medical bills, under the guise of donation. Shuuzou would have known anyway, he’s too sharp to not notice. He should have let him handle it by himself, despite the overwhelming responsibilities that Shuuzou had to deal with. 

_I shouldn’t have interfered._

Letting out a low hiss, he threw himself onto his bed, sinking into its too-soft sheets. He shifted for a while, before stopping

It was too cold.

Too cold without _him_.

He buried his face into his pillow, a groan escaping his lips.

He was pining, he was pining after his captain, his _beloved captain_.

It was not as if they had anything official, it was not as if either of them asked each other out as “boyfriends” _or “lovers” or… or…_

He should not feel so possessive, like his heart was about to burst out from his chest at the thought of silky jet-black hair and stormy grey eyes.

Now he sounded like those silly fangirls of Ryouta’s.

_Ahh!! Kise-sama!!_

He shuddered at the thought. Of all things he would become, that was to resemble one of those… _mindless zombie-like squealing girls…_

The mindhive scared him a little.

He frowned as he rolled over onto his back, before taking his bolster into his arms and clinging onto it. He should really sleep, it was already 11pm, and there was school tomorrow, really. Sure, he could operate with less than 7 hours of sleep, but apparently, the team hated it when he did that. It had something to do with Ryouta and his muttering, or Daiki and his grumbling.

Ah, he could remember now.

_“Stupid, grouchy captain.”_ Daiki had mumbled when he doubled his training. Time to quadruple it then.

Just when he was about to drift off to sleep, the other side of his mattress sank for a second, before a pair of arms encircled him.

“I’m home.” A familiar voice murmured, burying his face into the crook of his neck. His eyes shot open, and watered slightly.

“...Welcome home…… How did you get in…?”

“Through the window, of course.”

“... My room’s on the third floor.”

“There was an open window on the second and I stealth-ed in.”

“...I can get you arrested for breaking and entering, Shuuzou.”

“But you won’t… Unless, you’re into _that sort of_ -”

“Go to sleep.”


End file.
